Reminscent of the Past
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: It starts out as a normal day, just like everything else, but then things get weird. First a freaky dream, then a freaky man with the Rod, and then, a girl, from the freaky dream! So, how will Kaiba react when things are reminscent of the past? Rating to


Ch. 1: First Contact

Kaiba sat in his boring class on any other boring day in this boring school surrounded by boring people in this boring town. In fact he was so bored he considered eating the walls to get out, even though he knew he couldn't. It would be better than just sitting there though. He sighed in a vain attempt to release some of his frustration and boredom. He wondered if this torture would ever end, if he could ever get away.

He mentally asked for something to rescue him. Anything at all, he didn't care now what it was. All he wanted was out of there, a break, something.

Nothing came. The class was uninterrupted, and boring.

Kaiba laid his head down on his desk. Sleep beckoned him. He was so tired, and not just from boredom. He really was tired. He hadn't slept in days, and hadn't slept well in months. He was starting to regret all those nights spent on Kaiba Corp.

His eyes were drooping and slowly, slowly, the blanket of sleep engulfed him.

"_Seto, Seto is that you?" a woman's voice called._

_Kaiba's neck hairs prickled. Who was this woman? She sounded, well, oddly familiar, and yet he had never heard her voice before._

"_Seto," she called again, this time from a definite direction._

_Kaiba turned around. He found himself face-to-face with a pretty woman, almost his age. Her blue eyes stared lovingly into his and her long blue hair fell around her creating a sea of blue around her. Her beauty entranced Kaiba. He had never beheld someone as beautiful as her in his sixteen years._

"_Seto, it is you!" she cried out happily as she threw herself at Kaiba, hanging her arms around his neck, and then pulling back to observe him. "My, you sure have changed, but it's still you," she smiled up at Kaiba after looking at his school uniform._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met," Kaiba stated, pushing her away a little bit._

"_Don't you remember me?" the girl looked hurt._

"_No, I can't say I do," Kaiba shook his head a little._

"_Aren't I even a little familiar?" she looked up into Kaiba's eyes with a pleading look._

_Kaiba's throat felt dry. Yeah, she did look familiar. But he had no recollection of this girl at all. He had never met her before, and he was sure of it. So, why was she so, familiar? And how did she know him?_

"_Well, maybe a little," Kaiba confessed._

"_I knew it," she smiled brightly again and hugged Kaiba tighter._

_Kaiba remembered wondering why he felt easy around her. Easier than most people anyways. He wondered what she had done in his past to make him this way._

"Mr. Kaiba," the teacher's voice called to the sleeping teen.

Kaiba woke with a start and looked around, a slightly confused look on his face, and then his cold blue eyes met the teacher's soft brown ones, her nose being only inches away from his.

"Class is over," she stated plainly.

"Oh, thank you," Kaiba nodded and stood up, grabbing his books.

"It seems you dozed off, again," the teacher informed, watching him leave with a small twinkle in her eye.

"I might've," Kaiba defended.

"I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake," the teacher told Kaiba. "Do you want to come in after class to learn what you missed?"

"No," was Kaiba's short answer as he left the room.

Kaiba walked down the hallway, trying to forget that woman's face, but no matter how hard he tried, her blue eyes and soft face wouldn't leave his mind alone. It was imprinted there for who knows how long. It was beginning to drive him insane.

Why couldn't he erase her image from his brain? Why had she shown up in the first place? Why did she act like she knew him? He had never seen her before. Or so he thought. Maybe he had forgotten. No, that couldn't be it. He would've never forgotten a face like that.

Kaiba was still pondering the dream as the bell ring. But he didn't notice. He hadn't heard it. He didn't even know where he was going. He was just walking.

Kaiba looked up to see a man in a white turban and sandy robe standing in front of him. Pupilless blue eyes looked at Kaiba. A flash of gold beneath his robe was seen. The gold intrigued Kaiba. What was that?

"Your questions will soon be answered," the man said, turning around to walk away.

Kaiba's mind screamed at him to follow this man while his legs obeyed. The man wasn't moving very fast, or so it looked, but Kaiba had to jog just to keep up with him, and he had unknowingly dropped his books in the process of starting his legs. All that mattered was to understand what this man had said. He wanted know what this man knew.

Kaiba was led outside of the school building when the man turned around to look at Kaiba. His eyes almost seemed to smile in a sadistic way when he saw the traveling CEO behind him.

"So, you want to understand?" he questioned without really wanting an answer. "Then, I will let you understand," he replied as he pulled out of his robe a golden object.

Kaiba stopped. His breath caught in his throat. That, that was the Millennium Rod. Yugi had that. So, how did this man get it? And how was that supposed to help? Kaiba took a step back. He didn't want answers that badly. The man advanced on him, and Kaiba backed off faster, not daring to take his eyes off the stranger for fear of what he might do. However, in doing so, he slipped on a rock and landed hard on the ground. The man was upon him now, hold the Rod out to Kaiba.

"I don't want that thing," Kaiba stated with a snarl.

"You don't have a choice," the man shoved the Rod into Kaiba's chest, forcing the teen to take it.

Power surged through Kaiba's body, like an electric shock. It surged through his body with such force, it overloaded his system. His body couldn't take it. It shutdown, and he blacked out.


End file.
